Dasvidania lyubov
by MagiAllie
Summary: 'Eras tan blanco como la nieve, yo tan oscuro como el firmamento, éramos aquello que no conocía el amor, hasta aquel encuentro. Incontables lunas pasaron frente a nuestros ojos, y ahora, después de pronunciar nuestra última promesa bajo la nieve, lo he recordado todo.' El pasado de un amor que revela el futuro de su reencuentro.[Riren][Halloween][Paradise Lost x Danse Macabre]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ''** Eras tan blanco como la nieve, yo tan oscuro como el firmamento, éramos aquello que no conocía el amor, hasta aquel encuentro. Incontables lunas pasaron frente a nuestros ojos, y ahora, después de pronunciar nuestra última promesa bajo la nieve, lo he recordado todo.'' El pasado de un amor que revela el futuro de su reencuentro.

 **Nota de Lia Primrose:** Hola mis florecitas hermosas, ¿cómo están? Sí, de cierta forma he regresado y sé que se preguntaran por qué con este fic y no con los demás. Principalmente ha sido por mi estudio , pero para no hacer esto más extenso lo explicaré cuando actualice mis otros fics. Este es un proyecto que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba planeado, inclusive ya llevábamos algunos caps escritos y queríamos subirlos para esta fecha. Sé que puede resultar confuso, pero les pido que le den una oportunidad y abran su mente. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, les deseo un buen día y que no se olviden de que aún sigo viva ajajja. ¡Besos y abrazos, nos leemos en Cien Flores!

 **Magi Allie:** Bueno... como habrán visto con ese mensaje de Lia, hace un tiempo que las dos estábamos planeando este fanfic que escribimos en conjunto, por fin nos decidimos a subirlo y aunque puede ser confuso al final encontrarán las notas pertinentes para poder comprender. Por el amor que le tienen al Riren, léanlo.

Esperamos que les guste mucho. ¡Les mandamos un abrazo fantasmagórico espectral bien fuerte!

 **SIMBOLOGÍA** **:**

 **Sapo:** **El sapo es un animal enviado por el diablo que funciona como guía para los brujos, para encaminarlos hacía el Sabbath, ellos debían extraer un líquido de él para untárselo encima.**

 **La Aldaba:** Es uno de los sirvientes de la casa de Levi, tiene la voluntad de abrir y cerrar la casa, así como de observar quien entra y sale. Generalmente la puerta se encuentra escondida y no se abrirá a menos que se le hable.

 **Las velas:** Dentro de su casa existen seres incorpóreos e invisibles que solo hacen acto de presencia por medio de las velas, pertenecen a las almas de las personas que fueron asesinadas ahí.

 **Las joyas de la bañera:** Son los vestigios físicos de las personas que fueron asesinadas ahí, como pasatiempo Levi toma los ojos de todas sus víctimas y las convierte en piedras azules, que con el tiempo fue colocando en la bañera.

* * *

 **Dasvidania lyubov**

— _Levi x Eren—_

Se supone que debe untarse el líquido negro azulado por el cuerpo, lo sujeta en un frasco minúsculo frente a sus ojos, ha sacado hasta la última gota que el sapo vomitó, le pican las manos y la espalda le escuece ligeramente. Las puntas de sus dedos burbujean suavemente cuando mete las uñas un poco larguchas en el frasco y el alivio es inmediato, el olor invade sus fosas nasales; las velas del cuarto observan atentamente cómo utiliza sus huellas dactilares para marcar un camino de líquido por su cuello, señalando las venas, las arterias y cada uno de los tendones que se marcan con fuerza. No trae puesta la camisa, la piel de su pecho está erizada, se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, manía y poca delicadeza. Gruñe despacio mientras se pasa las manos llenas del líquido por el pecho, delineando su propio cuerpo, cierra los ojos extasiado. Abre la boca e inspira fuerte el vapor que expira de la misma, proveniente de sus pulmones y de todo lo caliente en su organismo, pero no es tan caliente como pensaría, solo suspirarlo hace que parezca hielo.

Abre los ojos cuando el frasco queda vacío de nuevo. Ya no escucha al sapo croar, ahora posiblemente el animal esté esperando pacientemente junto a la puerta de su casa. Le ha criado desde que salió del huevo, alimentado, para luego golpearle con una vara y una vez hinchado aplastarle con su pie hasta que vomitara el codiciado brebaje. Ha sido un proceso tan rápido que apenas comprende que ese mismo será el que le guíe en su camino…

La aldaba, aquella aldaba de dientes afilados con cadenas sujetando un hueso que atravesaba el ojo que espiaba todo en su interior, debe de estar mirando al animal con curioso interés, sin soltar el hueso de entre sus fauces, con las pupilas bien puestas en como el suelo bajo el animal parece temblar, quemarse, contraerse. Anunciando el ansiado viaje con el suave crujir de la madera y el viento de torbellino en el exterior.

Levi suspira un poco cansado, mira su ropa sobre la cama. Su cama. El colchón está a nivel de piso, cubierto por incontables cobijas de colores, forrado de pieles de animales en tonos oscuros, la mayoría osos negros… almohadones gigantes bordados de oro con relleno de plumas. A Levi le gusta la madera negra que hay en su cuarto, le gusta que todas las paredes estén pintadas con sus propias manos, figuras en forma de animales se extienden por todo el tapiz y la pintura, anaqueles de hierro negro con libros encima. Ni una mota de polvo. Le encantan las velas en el piso, todas de distintos tamaños, rodean prácticamente cada uno de los centímetros disponibles para caminar, sus pabilos encendidos, la cera derramarse por los costados creando bonitas y abstractas líneas que se pegan en el piso.

Lo que no le gusta es que las velas lo miren tan detenidamente, como esperando que continúe con el ritual, expectantes de que se dé la vuelta; se vista, se vaya y las deje solas ahí haciendo de su casa lo que quiera. Tiene ganas de darles una advertencia, pero se queda callado y toma su ropa del colchón en el piso.

Primero la expectante aldaba: dueña de sus entradas y salidas, imposible de burlar, solo se abre ante las palabras adecuadas, en el momento justo, para la persona indicada, seguida de sus expectantes velas, dueñas de las almas y espíritus, intrigantes figuras de voluntad propia que chisporrotean y se deshacen conforme la necesidad de alumbrar es necesitada por él, siempre atentas, atemorizadas… volubles y fieles. Levi les lanza una mirada que encoje hasta la más mínima llama, aun con ello no dejan de suspirar.

Le da la espalda a la cama y ahora observa la puerta de su habitación, tan tremendamente abierta dando al pasillo, la luz verdosa que baña todas las cosas le da la seguridad de que toda la casa aguarda silenciosa el momento de su partida. Al otro lado del pasillo la puerta del baño también está abierta, mostrando sus paredes forradas de alfombra roja, las velas pegadas en cada centímetro de la orilla de la bañera que ha llenado con alhajas al fondo y agua azulada, que en realidad solo es el reflejo de las muchas joyas del mismo color que tintinean en el fondo de la bañera, inútiles al servicio, necesarias como muestra de la muerte de las víctimas, prueba tangible de las iris de los muertos, ojos lapislázuli, que funcionan para el objetivo y dejan el cuerpo fresco para devorarse. Levi se relame los labios sediento, las velas del baño se han apagado suavemente hasta llegar a la oscuridad absoluta, la puerta del baño se cierra por si sola. Levi aguarda tranquilamente a que la puerta de su cuarto se cierre también. Lo hace.

Ha llenado todo su cuerpo con el líquido que ahora se ha secado encima y ha creado suaves caminos brillosos, todo el sentido de los destellos lo guía a salir por la puerta y llegar hasta donde su destino se lo indica.

Se pone debajo la camisa de esgrima, nada apretada más que en las muñecas con los grandes holanes que se asoman por las mangas del saco negro azulado, el cuello maravilloso y ajustado con correas de color verde hacen que su pecho sobresalga, encima el chaleco de color verde pantano, los pantalones negros… tal vez la primera vez que los usa, pero le agradan porque dan el mismo efecto de oscuridad absoluta, brillo de estrellas y formas espaciales, sobre sus piernas, además no son pegados y puede enfundarlos entre las botas largas de piel. Encima de todo el atuendo se pone el abrigo de piel y la capa que lo ayuda a perderse entre los bosques, la capa que siempre le acompaña. Ha quedado forrado como el cielo. Toma la única pieza de joyería que sacó de la bañera, la piedra azul reluce en el interior del collar con un ser aprisionándola entre sus garras, negro y cruel, rodea su cuello. Se peina los cabellos hacia atrás con la misma agua que cae a gotitas por los mechones más largos, y se lleva la uña de su dedo índice al labio inferior.

La inserta suavemente, hasta crear una herida en la parte que pega con los dientes, la herida se extiende a todo lo largo de su boca, de comisura a comisura, es apenas un pequeño rasguño que deja brotar un montón de negras gotitas de sangre que le manchan los labios y escurren por cada espacio, dejándole los labios rojos morados y suaves. Los lame para esparcir bien el líquido, admira las plumas que sobresalen de los hombros de su capa y se gira para mirar a las velas.

—Será una semana eterna —les explica, se encojen –. No conjuren mi nombre que no volveré. Otros ya han aclamado por mi antes, debo irme a cumplir con las expectativas de mi profesión, la conspiración de la luna y la oscuridad aquí y allá es digna de celebración, hoy viajo allá, otro día ellos vendrán. —parece que tiene algo más que agregar, algo para los espíritus de las velas, los animales sombra que se esconden por las paredes. No dice más, toma una maleta pequeña de cuero negro, abre la puerta del cuarto y sale.

La casa se ha convertido en un conjuro oscuro y con cada paso que da, cualquier atisbo de luz desaparece, la capa que choca su rodapié con el piso hace que todo se tiña del negro de la noche, todo a su paso desaparece en cuanto él se aleja. Cuando observa la puerta, el ojo de la aldaba le mira, el hueso cayendo de entre los grotescos y afilados dientes.

Levi se detiene frente a ella; maravilloso, destilando belleza y oscuridad, levanta el mentón de forma altiva y segura, la puerta parece encogerse ante su hermosura, su presencia y posesividad, alza la mano derecha con los dedos extendidos, va a tocar la madera que destila el terror de su futura partida, rasga con las uñas. El sapo blanco sale de entre sus pies, dispuesto a choca contra la puerta un par de veces y mostrarle el camino que debe seguir en su viaje. La puerta hace un ruido sordo, seco, Levi la escucha y deja de rasgar con sus uñas, lleva la mano a la aldaba y jala del hueso, la puerta se abre y las tinieblas lo reciben, la nieve helada baña la punta de sus botas. Y cuando el sapo cruza la puerta se destruye en copos de nieve que giran a su alrededor.

Da el siguiente paso sin mirar atrás, se aleja del portón, sabe que en cuanto de dos zancadas más y los arboles cubiertos de nieve lo reciban entre sus troncos no importa cuánto gire el mentón la casa ya no estará ahí, sus cráneos con velas en el interior se habrán apagado, la cerca y la puerta con huesos de piernas, brazos y costillas. Aquella vieja casa escondida en el recóndito bosque, bañada de hechizos, con ventanas a veces, con espías internos, guardianes a su servicio, espíritus, animales y terribles pecados en el interior, no puede sino mostrarse ante él, que le da la espalda en busca de su llamado.

El sapo guía, en forma de copos, lo habrá llevado muy lejos. Por eso solo comienza a andar a pasos largos y seguros, atravesando las raíces, la nieve y dejando un camino de tinta negra y pisadas que brillan entre la oscuridad del bosque de lo que ahora es Rusia, completamente lejos de su casa, en el bosque más malo de Inglaterra. Viajando por las grietas que el demonio abría para ellos.

Sintiendo el escozor en la espalda, la marca de brujo que tenía quemaba. Escuchando las campanitas que lo guiaban.

* * *

 **''Tutorial de como entender Dasvidania Lyuvob''**

 **por Magi y Lia**

 **Primer y esencial paso uno:** Abran sus mentes. Hay que tener en cuenta que estamos situados en un mundo lleno de brujería y magia donde muchas cosas son posibles porque la naturaleza así lo permite. Para mejor comprensión ir al paso dos.

 **Paso dos:** Para refrescar su memoria; recuerden que las dos tenemos un fic con temática de brujos, solo que llevados de forma distinta y que para esta nueva idea hemos tomado el Eren de _Paradise lost_ y el Levi de _Danse macabre_ para crear un pasado entre ellos independiente (hasta cierto punto) de ambos fics _._

 **Paso tres:** Por consiguiente, a los que ya hayan leído los otros fics, entenderán que en nuestros fics ya existen un respectivo Levi (Levi zar en Paradise Lost) y Eren (niño en Danse Macabre). Actualmente estamos situados en una etapa anterior a la la trama de dichos fics, en palabras más sencillas, el pasado que tuvieron ambos brujos.

 **Paso cuatro:** No hay que confundirse por ya conocer la historia de ambos brujos en el futuro, pues este fanfic relata solo el pasado. En otras palabras No se confundan por la existencia de Levi zar y Eren niño, que ellos hacen parte del futuro de ambos brujos, por lo tanto no tiene cabida aquí pues es su pasado.

 **Paso cinco:** PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO HAN LEÍDO LOS OTROS FICS, no es ni mínimamente necesario que lo hagan, de hecho será más fácil para ustedes continuar con la lectura y pasar por alto las demás explicaciones, eso es para situar a los que ya los leyeron. Así que pueden leer sin problema alguno.

 **Paso seis:** Este fanfic nos ayudará a conocer más a fondo los personajes de nuestros respectivos fanfics, conocer su pasado y su futuro.

* * *

 **Sobre el capítulo:** Sabemos que hay un montón de simbología y cosas importantes que se pueden explicar detalladamente, pero antes que nada; Este capítulo es una introducción desde la perspectiva de Levi, quien se encuentra realizando un ritual de preparación para partir a las fiestas importantes de un Sabbath ocasionado por un eclipse, que lo hace emprender un viaje, debido a ello más adelante se verá la interacción entre ambos brujos.

 **Finalmente, si gustan que expliquemos todo sobre la simbología dentro de cada capítulo por favor dejenlo saber en los reviews.**

* * *

 **Les han hablado Lia y Magi y les desean buenas noches**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lia** : Prepárense para los problemas.

 **Magi** : Y más vale que teman.

 **Lia** : Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

 **Magi** : Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

 **Lia** : Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

 **Magi** : Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

 **Lia** : ¡Lia!

 **Magi** : ¡Ma ma ma magi!

 **Lia** : ¡El Equipo Dasvi viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

 **Magi** : ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

* * *

 **Ahora si ya Lia Primrose:** Hola corazones, Magi y yo nuevamente hemos regresado con nuestro proyecto grupal. Les agradecemos de todo corazón su apoyo con este trabajo que significa mucho. Así que este cap es con mucho amor para ustedes.

 **Magi Allie:** Creo que después de esa presentación no queda mucho que decir. Si aún tienen dudas sobre el fic les recomiendo pasar nuevamente al capítulo uno y repasar el manual de: como leer DL. Finalmente nos pidieron que colocáramos la simbología de las cosas dentro de los capis y eso es lo que haremos. La del capítulo uno se las dejo abajo(y en el primer cap), pero aquí está la del capítulo dos:

 **Simbología:**

 _ **Pájaro amarillo,**_ es un enviado del diablo, o puede tratarse del mismo diablo, es una forma muy común de aparecerse frente a las brujas, se posaba en sus hombros, les hablaba al oído y tomaba leche de sus pechos.

 _ **Hawwah,**_ es el nombre en hebreo de Eva, la primera mujer que se dejó seducir por la serpiente. En este caso es el nombre del lugar donde Eren habita.

 _ **Hanji,**_ el personaje de Hanji es un ser incorpóreo, una especie de carcelero/a de las almas que vagan dentro de la casa.

* * *

 **Dasvidania lyubov**

— _Levi x Eren—_

 **EREN**

Un par de ojos verdes y pálidos observan en calma como las llamas de la chimenea consumen los últimos vestigios de un viejo libro que descansa sobre el regazo del dueño de aquellos ojos. El lamento del libro al ser rasgado se escucha en la silenciosa estancia, donde el tiempo parece no transcurrir.

—¿Qué pena te acosa, caballero en armas, vagabundo, pálido y solitario? —entona Eren con la mirada fija en la hoja que sostiene entre sus dedos—Las flores del lago están marchitas, y los pájaros callan—la luz de la chimenea brilla hambrienta, como si exigiera que la alimentara nuevamente como ha estado haciendo.

Allí, perfectamente iluminado por el rojo chillón del fuego, está Eren arrodillado, con su camisón blanco, brillando como un espectro fabuloso. La brumosa falda se extiende sobre la alfombra persa, y a su alrededor, numerosas hojas de libros sueltas y mal trechas están dispersas. Con la punta de sus dedos sostiene la hoja que está leyendo y la acerca hasta las fauces de la chimenea, en donde el fuego chilla con hambre. La hoja tiembla como si viviese, asustada, con el infierno enfrente de ella, y Eren con su sonrisa casta la empuja lentamente, hasta que sus orillas se ennegrecían y todo su cuerpo se agita, consumiéndose entre las brazas.

El fuego aúlla satisfecho, sacudiéndose entre las cenizas. La serpiente blanca entra por la puerta del salón, siseando, casi susurrando palabras inteligibles que solo el oído del albino logra discernir de aquél lenguaje prohibido. Eren se arrastra sobre las alfombras, llegando a la boca de la chimenea. Nava le está susurrando algo, y ella siempre tiene la razón. Se inclina ligeramente sobre las llamas del fuego, con sus ojos bañados en fantasiosa brillantina azul semejante a las estrellas en el cielo. Escudriña entre las vísceras rojizas del fuego, buscando aquello que Nava le susurra que debe encontrar. Capta un pequeño movimiento en el corazón del fuego, entre la ceniza, los pedazos de huesos y tallos de flores calcinadas. Alarga la mano sin vacilar hasta que sus dedos rosan las flamas y continúa hasta que toda su mano se encuentra adentro, buscando a tientas la pequeña criatura que ha nacido entre las llamas. Al retirar su mano las puntas de sus dedos están manchadas, casi como si las hubiese sumergido en tinta negra, pero no le da importancia, ni siquiera al olor a carne quemada que desprende. Ya sanará.

Extiende suavemente sus dedos, como una flor desplegándose al momento de nacer, revelando lo que ha encontrado entre las cenizas del fuego. Por sus ojos cruza un rayo de alegría ensordecedora y en sus labios baila una sonrisa dócil al ver a la pequeña criatura que apenas se mueve en su mano.

—Después de incontables lunas…

El pájaro amarillo que ha surgido del fuego desplega sus alas, sacudiendo el plumaje calcinado, alzando el vuelo, revoloteando por su cabeza hasta posarse en el hombro del albino, cerca de su oído. Eren siente como la luna y el sol se estremecen gustosamente en su espalda, erizándole la piel. Sabe que significa, Nava se lo dice, el pájaro lo reafirma. Cierra los ojos, escuchando al ave amarilla, cómo sus palabras se deslizan por el laberinto cavernoso de su mente, cómo la lengua maldita de aquella criatura le transmite el mensaje de los otros.

—Mis semejantes viajan por la tierra, por el aire, por el mar. De noche y de día. Aquí están todos los hijos repudiados de Adán—detrás de sus parpados puede ver aquello que el maligno le revela. Una reunión de criaturas malditas, la luna en su cenit y el mundo de los hombres infestado de la maldad de aquellos que como él, han entregado su alma.

El ave abandona sus pensamientos al igual que su hombro y vuela hasta esconderse entre la penumbra de las estanterías, vigilando al albino que sigue de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Eren observa desinteresadamente como la piel de sus dedos es nuevamente blanca como la nieve. La acaricia dulcemente, subiendo por el dorso, surcando parte de su espalda, arrastrando el placer angustioso de la marca. Se humedece los labios, suspirando, revoloteando sus pestañas de paloma blanca y ladea la cabeza observando un recipiente de cristal verdoso. Sonríe amorosamente al corazón que flota muerto junto a los otros. Cruza las piernas desnudas al recordar a su último amante, de él solo queda un triste corazón y su alma vagando por los pasillos obscuros. Su casa es una especie de purgatorio para aquellos infelices que nunca verían la luz ni el descanso, acompañándole por el resto de su existencia.

Abandona el salón dejando atrás el calor del fuego y al ave amarilla. La oscuridad del pasillo lo envuelve, convirtiéndolo en un espectro que vaga tranquilamente entre las voces que lo llamaban sedientas de su atención, desesperadas por alzarse la una sobre la otra, pero siendo calladas por Hanji, que se pasea silenciosa e incorpórea. Avanza descalzo, escuchando los pasos tratando de alcanzarlo en vano, guiándose por la luz del cuarto al que necesita ir, como una preciosa polilla blanca en las fauces de la noche que no perdona.

Su figura reaparece cuando pisa la habitación iluminada apenas por la luz de otra chimenea; ni una sola vela está encendida, él prefiere la luz que profiere el corazón de Hawwah: más grande y envolvente. Mientras desabotona con parsimonia los botones del camisón, sus ojos repararon en los cuadros que cuelgan pesarosos sobre las paredes altas. Aquellas voces habían poseído un rostro, y él generosamente les permitía recordar que una vez habían tenido uno. Desliza la tela por su cuerpo inmaculado, desnudándose, escuchando a las voces suspirar con ensueño. Hace mucho tiempo ellas tuvieron la desdicha de conocerlo. Busca entre los armarios algo que vestir para cubrir su desnudez fantasmal y toma de los estantes pequeños frascos con pigmentos en su interior, fabricados con huesos molidos y pétalos que llegaron hasta él.

Se viste tranquilamente, subiendo con delicadeza el vestido que parece el manto brumoso que cubre a Rusia detrás de las cortinas. Las capas de tela esconden sus piernas de forma superficial, aún hay señas de la blanquecina piel entre la transparencia del manto blanco. Las cadenitas de plata y cuentas brillan y revolotean con gracia sobre su pecho, tintineado débilmente. Eren abrocha el collar de tres soles siberianos que refulgen con el fuego como si la frialdad de la plata quemase más que las llamas. Ahora su cuerpo ha sido cubierto por el fino manto lechoso, luciendo como una luna de invierno. Sobre su cabeza ciñe el velo diáfano que cubre los cabellos blancos, sintiéndose como aquellas vírgenes de rostros lastimeros y sonrisas piadosas que viven encerradas en sus palacios sacros.

Con los frascos se dirige hacía un tocador al que la luz apenas llega, escondido en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Se sienta, la tela revolotea primorosamente con cada gesto suyo. Se mira en el espejo unos instantes y abre los pigmentos uno por uno. Sus dedos primero se manchan de plata. Los desliza suavemente por sus ojos, primero uno, después el otro. Los parpados ahora brillan y sus pestañas blancas parecen una corona espesa y coqueta. El rosa va en las mejillas, se recuerda, pintándolas con delicadeza. Los labios color melocotón ahora son del color del vino, casi tan brillantes como la sangre. Ahora luce como un espectro siberiano, aunque la luz del fuego le da la imagen de un demonio albino.

No hay que perder más tiempo, recuerda que en el bosque, entre la niebla y las motas de nieve, los demás están esperando. Se pone de píe y regresa a las tinieblas de los pasillos, donde nuevamente lo llaman, pero él solo sonríe en la oscuridad. No suele reunirse con los demás en el bosque, pero esta ocasión es especial. Escucha las alas del pájaro amarillo seguirle de cerca, como asegurándose de que asistirá. Hanji calla las voces que se lamentan al no ser atendidas y Nava al parecer ha vuelto a desaparecer entre los rincones a los cuales la luz jamás ha llegado dentro de las entrañas de Hawwah.

—Regresaré—dice cuando está en frente de la puerta. Las voces parecen tranquilizarse. No les gusta estar solas.

Abre la puerta y es recibido por el gélido aliento de las calles solitarias. Cierra sin mirar atrás, ya sabe que si lo hace se verá tentando a regresar. Hawwah lo reclamaría. Bajo sus zapatos de encaje el frío entra hasta sus huesos, y la niebla que respira le congela el alma. Los pequeños copos de nieve se amontonan en su cabeza graciosamente, reconociendo su hermosura invernal. El pájaro vuela en frente de él, y empieza a seguirlo; él le dirá en qué lugar se encontrará con sus semejantes.

Mientras camina va cantando a boca cerrada una nana olvidada de los Urales, recogiendo brotes secos y flores marchitas a un lado del sendero, tejiéndolos, siguiendo al ave, hasta lograr una corona que pone sobre su velo. Todo es blancura y bruma a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Les han hablado Lia y Magi y les desean buenas noches**

 **Simbología cap 1:**

 **Sapo:** El sapo es un animal enviado por el diablo que funciona como guía para los brujos, para encaminarlos hacía el Sabbath, ellos debían extraer un líquido de él para untárselo encima.

 **La Aldaba:** Es uno de los sirvientes de la casa de Levi, tiene la voluntad de abrir y cerrar la casa, así como de observar quien entra y sale. Generalmente la puerta se encuentra escondida y no se abrirá a menos que se le hable.

 **Las velas:** Dentro de su casa existen seres incorpóreos e invisibles que solo hacen acto de presencia por medio de las velas, pertenecen a las almas de las personas que fueron asesinadas ahí.

 **Las joyas de la bañera:** Son los vestigios físicos de las personas que fueron asesinadas ahí, como pasatiempo Levi toma los ojos de todas sus víctimas y las convierte en piedras azules, que con el tiempo fue colocando en la bañera.


End file.
